


In Defense of Yourself and Others

by princessdragonsun



Series: A Shadow's Nocturne [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Lego Ninjago
Genre: (implied)Time Travel, Anxiety, Black coats and hooded characters make everything interesting apparently XD, Child!Sheik, Gen, OC being mysterious just for the heck of it(but not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Sheik gets lost when she and Wu go to the market to run some errands only to encounter a mysterious Sheikah woman.





	In Defense of Yourself and Others

**Author's Note:**

> Italics-Native Gerudo tongue.  
> Bold italics-Native Sheikah tongue.

Sheik was never one to feel unnerved by staring or the odd nervous glance in her direction. It had been a common occurrence even in the Hidden Village. However, it was different while in the market with so many unfamiliar faces. More overwhelming. It was a strange feeling like everyone noticed every little movement she made, judging her, scrutinizing her. She hadn't expected for that distraction to cause her to be separated from Sensei Wu.

The bustling people around didn't seem to care that they'd trampled over her more than a few times, too focused on their own errands. Every time Sheik was shoved aside, she was thrown into another person who would glare and mumble something about inconsiderate kids. It was a never-ending cycle. Stumbling through the crowd, she made it to the thinner part of the traffic, thin enough to look around without the fear of being stepped on.

"S-Sensei?"

Her voice sounded quiet to her own ears. Even as she cast fleeting glances around the plaza, she still managed to reach eyes of crimson red, so much like her own. It shocked her to see those red eyes and platinum hair contrasted against dark skin all the way out here.  This young woman did nothing but watch her with a steady gaze while lingering beside a small building. The shawl covering her all but her eyes cast a sense of mystery that intrigued the little Sheikah. 

Until the woman began to approach. Then the fear set in. For all Sheik knew, it could have been a Yiga in disguise. After all, they were Sheikah, too. Though, there was something about the way the other Sheikah moved that gave her a moment's pause. It was hesitant, nervous, yet assured at the same time. By the time she stood only four feet away, Sheik's fear had given way to her remaining child-like curiosity. The woman kneeled down in front of her to reach her eye level, a glimmer of amusement shining in them.

"You're a lot shorter than I imagined you'd be at this age."

That was the last thing she had been expecting to leave the stranger's mouth. It was confounding. Why did her height matter? And besides, she thought she was quite tall compared to the other Sheikah children, compared to all the children she saw her age. She'd hardly questioned it as it had never mattered. But now that this Sheikah had mentioned it... she grew confused by her height.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you feel self-conscious."

The anxious tone had returned and her hands twitched, almost reaching for the hidden folds of her clothes.

"I'm probably meddling far too much by extending our conversation the way I am. I'm sorry, I'll make this quick," the older Sheikah pulled out four sheathed Sheikah made kunai, judging by the insignia engraved in and offered it to Sheik, "You'll be needing these where you're going. Use them only in defense of yourself and others. Train well, _Gha'saci_.  _ **The Master is watching**."_

Sheik gently removed the sharp objects from the woman's grasp, running her thumbs over the insignia. The second she looked up, whether to thank or question the stranger, she didn't know, she was gone. Returning her gaze to the weapons, she noticed tiny numbers etched in them as well. None of them made sense, not that she was a math genius or anything. A hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. The familiar feeling and gentleness of the touch were just enough to override her reflexes to attack any potential danger. 

"I am relieved to have finally found you. You mustn't wander off like that."

Sheik ducked her head as she turned to face her sensei, "I'm sorry..."

The man before her scrutinized the blades hanging in her slightly slack grip, "Where did you get those?"

"There was a Sheikah woman..." she mumbled, fidgeting with the sheathes, "She wanted me to have them..."

"Where is she?"

"I dunno... She was gone when I looked up."

"Such is the way of a ninja... Come, we must return to the monastery before dark."

 

A boy clad in a dark coat, hood pulled over his face, approached the young Sheikah woman from behind. The Sheikah didn't turn but rather watched the departing pair of sensei and student with a calculating gaze. Scoffing, the boy leaned against the wall to watch them as well.

"The Master wouldn't appreciate our lingering, you know," he started, "Something about keeping the temporal order."

"But what're a few minutes of watching from the shadows when they aren't aware of your presence?" she shot back with a shaky voice, "I know you want to see them as well. "

"You caught me," he admitted humorously before returning to his serious tone, "But the Master's word is final. We can't intervene. Especially not with time so fragile in these particular years of her personal growth."

"I know that. But it doesn't ease the pain..."

"We really should be getting back, though. The Master said he had another mission for us."

"Right."

The hooded boy lifted a hand to open a swirling shadowy portal before gesturing for the Sheikah to enter. The woman gave one last longing glance in the direction the mentor and student left and disappeared into the shifting dark hues. The boy followed after her, the portal closing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> The Sheikah woman and the boy are partially existing characters. They haven't made an appearance yet in the main story-until now of course-so you won't find them there. But can anyone guess who they MIGHT be?
> 
> Again, I borrowed a word from my friend TVFG's Gerudo dictionary.  
> Gha'saci-Desert Bloom


End file.
